


Constructions

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Drabble series. (04/23/2003)





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: My drabble bug bit me. I was meant to be learning Latin verbs but somehow these constructions were more fun. // .// are thoughts.  
  
Thanks to Susan for keeping me motivated, laughing and keeping Trip southern. elfin for sorting out my ellipsesâ€”without her, I go dotty.  


* * *

"Come on, Lieutenant!"

//He's like a kid.//

New planet, unknown species, pre-industrial society.

Malcolm checks the phase pistol unhurriedly. Smiles down at it.

"You checked that one already!"

"It pays to be prepared." Cool hands on smooth metal, soothing security.

"Can we just go?"

"The planet has been there for several thousand years Commander, another five minutes won't make any difference."

"The sun is shining down there."

"We're not going for a day at the beach."

Hundred gigawatt grin. "Would be good though." Hand on his back, virtually shoving Malcolm along.

Tactical officer first. Keep them safe. Keep him safe.


	2. Future

Jon laughs at Trip's words, claps him the shoulder. Grins and murmurs something. Trip looks up at him, eyebrows raised in question. A nod and he ducks his head, smiling.

Malcolm is too far away to hear the words, close enough to read the signs.

He turns, strides away into the sunshine, blinded by fear.

Fear of what?

Seeing them laughing together, knowing what they do.

Wanting and not having.

Working, living for months ...years on end, near them.

Of closing his eyes, dreaming of Trip glorious, naked beneath him and opening them to see the captain touching him.


	3. Impersonal

Trip turned his face to the sun. "I miss this."

"Me too." Jon smiled, enjoying his friend's relaxation.

A movement caught his eye. Lieutenant Reed was scanning the surroundings not far from them, watchful, alert.

He was looking over at them now.

"Would ya miss me if I took the day off?"

Jon laughed and put his hand on Trip's shoulder. Murmured "Stay there, you're being watched. He looks hungry..."

Trip glanced at Jon, eyes wide.

"Malcolm?" Unbelieving. Joyful.

Jon nodded, watched the flush brighten Trip's cheeks as he dropped his head.

Shy. Excited. Sexy. His guts wrenched in envy.


	4. Imperfect

"What in the name of hell didj'a do that for?" Bullish. "You could 'a been killed."

"I was perfectly safe, Commander. Had you not tried to play at St George and the Dragon, there would have been no need."

"You're just perfect, Lieutenant. Never screw up. Do ya work out the risk before ya get out of bed? Don't ya have impulses?"

"Not ones that put the crew in jeopardy."

Trip glared, turned, marched out.

//Impulses. Oh God, do I have them! To weep with relief because you're safe. To drag you to my quarters. Impulses that leave me breathless.//


	5. Imperative

"Have you seen Trip?"

Hoshi shook her head, shrugging.

Not in engineering, on the bridge, in his quarters, nor in the mess hall.

He can't just disappear.

"Doctor, have you seen Commander Tucker?"

"Should I have? Is he sick?"

Obviously not.

He sat on his bed. How could he apologise when he couldn't find him?

The door chimed.

"Malcolm, I've been chasing you all over the ship!"

//That would be nice//

"I'm sorry." They spoke together.

"You had to save my butt because I was stupid."

"It's my job." //Do you imagine I'd let you suffer?//

"Friends?"

"Please." //Kiss me//


	6. Future Perfect

He wants to drag Trip into his arms. To take this friendship he's proffering and turn it by slow, gentle degrees to love. To show him that he can be impulsive, that he's trying to work out how to make torpedoes explode in firework hearts for him. To show him that he wants to learn new things, like how to make this gorgeous man whimper in his arms using only his mouth, how to cook catfish the way he likes it, how he looks when he's just woken up, like how he...

"Malcolm?"

Like how to hide how he feels.


	7. Perfect

"Drink?"

"You got alcohol?"

"Bedarvish fire water." He waved the bottle.

Trip winced.

//Please stay, just for one. Here, with me//

"Not too much. Or you'll have to carry me back to my quarters."

//Put you to bed?//

Trip sat on the bunk, smiled at Malcolm.

"To the armoury officer."

//He toasted me...//

They drank. Coughed

"This is disgustin'."

"We knew that."

Malcolm balanced on the edge of the chair, leant across to pour more.

Trip's fingers curled on his wrist, a slow binding.

"Tryin' to get me drunk, Lieutenant?" he drawled.

A dry speechlessness.

"Ya don't need to, y'know."


	8. Pluperfect

A nuzzling kiss on his neck.

"Malcolm..." A murmur that vibrates throughout his body.

//This isn't happening//

Hands turning his face, eyes gold-flecked, heated.

//Just a dream//

Soft lips that tug at his own, teeth grazing his skin.

//Bloody hell//

He's sliding off the chair now, liquid bones.

The mattress gives beneath his weight, their weight, as Trip leans into him.

//God, no, heaven//

"Trip..." Keeps his eyes open, waits for his vision to vanish.

"Yes?" Malcolm sucks the word into his lungs.

//Real//

"Trip?"

"D'ya want me to stop?" Cool air on his skin replaced by warm hands.

"Never."


	9. Infinitive

They are lying in the dark, entwined on the bunk. He feels Trip's heart beating as if it's inside his own chest.

"I thought..." Unsure, unbelieving, he runs his hand along Trip's sweat-damp spine.

"What, Malcolm?"

"You...and the Captain...were..."

The air on his chest is chill.

"Idiot." The warm voice encircles Malcolm.

A hand on his thigh, heat on his collarbone.

"No-one..." stubble grazes his shoulder "except..." the hand slips between his legs "you..." kisses on his jaw "since I met you..."

Malcolm gasps as hand and mouth find their targets.

Trip's words find their target too.


End file.
